


Bleed to Love Her

by thatyeehawwriter



Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: 3x10, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Canon Divergence, Dream Manipulation, F/M, First and Last Kisses, Kissing, Klamille, Sad times, Songfic, Spoilers, The Originals Season 3, This could have been longer but I’m tired ):, a teeny bit of fluff but still sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:35:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24768619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatyeehawwriter/pseuds/thatyeehawwriter
Summary: Basically just a reimagining of season 3 episode 10 where, instead, Cami decides not to go through with the transition and Klaus is with her the whole time comforting her and realizing how not ready he is to lose her plus Fleetwood Mac’s “Bleed to Love Her”
Relationships: Klaus Mikaelson/Camille O'Connell
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Bleed to Love Her

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn’t decide if I wanted to write Klaroline or Klamille but decided I wanted to write something super emo and felt Klamille fit the bill more (; also if it wasn’t clear: !!!SPOILERS AHEAD!!! Even with the canon divergence there’s still spoilers !!!

_Once again she steals away,_

_then she reaches out to kiss me_

  
It had been two hours already since Klaus woke up to find his... _friend?_... _therapist?_... _lover?..._ covered in her own blood while still in his arms. An hour after his discovery and cradling Camille’s lifeless body, she awoke in a similar, horrified manner. The rest of the time had been spent arguing and weighing out options between the couple.

Klaus found himself spiraling in his mind over this. He allowed himself to revel in happiness, in _love_ for the slightest second and the exact moment he felt he could be all in is when he felt comfortable. Comfortable enough to believe someone who got close to him would not get hurt this time. 

_And how she takes my breath away,_

_Pretending that she won't miss me_

_  
_ “KLAUS STOP!” Cami wails, tear tracks prominent in the soft light, “I am so tired, my body feels like it’s trying to _kill_ me as punishment for not feeding, and I have never experienced the height at which my emotions are right now.” 

Cami did sound tired to Klaus, and it was then he realized how pointless it was to try and convince her unless he was real creative and sneaky. He could already see her thriving as an immortal creature, see her rule as a queen herself in the world he lived in, _see her untethered from human constraints._ But even more so than that, he wanted her to realize that choosing to feed did not mean choosing death or damnation but a reclamation of life.

He simply smiled though, but the hint of sadness was not completely hidden, “Of course, love.” Klaus slowly ushered Cami into his arms.

Cami kept her palms on his chest as he embraced her, she quietly let herself be held and just closed her eyes. She wanted to think of anything but the tragedy her life continued to be. 

  
_Oh I would bleed to love her,_

_Bleed to love her,_

_Oh I would bleed to love her_

  
Around the tenth hour, Klaus walked back into the room and sat on the bed (with new sheets for both their sakes) and handed Cami a glass of bourbon.

”Even my years of taking extreme care of my teeth and gums went to shit,” she downed her drink and didn’t wince, “cause in the end, my gums are are in blinding pain cause I have fangs that are trying to push out!” The almost-vampire laughed bitterly.

Klaus gently took the empty glass from her hand to go refill it but as he stood up, Cami grabbed his arm and began pulling him into the bed. He followed suit and caged her protectively in his arms as she tucked her head under his chin.

As angry as she was, as much as she wanted to lash out and scream and kick she decided she was even too tired to do that. Even though Klaus was right there, ready and prepared to be lashed out on, screamed at, and probably even kicked. Whatever it took to make her happy, Klaus would take the time and indulge her.

_And once again she calls to me,_

_Then she vanishes in thin air_

Nearing just after the 12th hour aka the halfway mark, Klaus decided to make his move. Cami was asleep, relaxed in the curve where their bodies fell seamlessly together, Klaus held her tighter and drifted into her mind.

” This is amazing !” Cami smiled in the dream. She was different but still _her_. She was wearing an elegant green, silk gown. The moon shining down on them on a balcony at a place Klaus frequented when in France. A place he knew Camille would love. Cami felt...for a lack of better word... _new_. Like everything had washed away and only her true self remained.

Klaus gave Cami several flashes of immortal life. Grand illusions that hold true promises if she so chose. Klaus decided to end it at the place they met, the little bar- Rousseau‘s. 

”See, love ?” Klaus whispered, circling her waste with his arms, two glasses filled with whatever human, Klaus no doubt compelled, in each hand, “we can be wherever, do whatever, be whomever. We are infinite, darling.”

_And how she takes my breath away,_

_Pretending that she's not there_

Cami smiled up at him. It was impossible not to, Klaus once said she was his light but she felt it was the other way around. Klaus made her feel understood, seen, heard, needed. And for a short time, he also now made her feel loved. A feeling she hoped was reciprocated. 

  
“...Klaus...” Cami began and it was all the hybrid needed to hear to get ready for what was to come, “I know what you’ve been doing, and I love you for it.”

Klaus had a hard time breaking eye contact or doing anything but focusing on her and soaking in her words. He could not help the sinking, failing feeling in his body, he could not save the woman that loved him, that he loved to the ends of the earth.   
  
_Somebody's got to see this through,_

_All the world is laughing at you_

”Why have you entertained this little fantasy for so long then, did I have you at all for a moment, love ?” Klaus smirked, trying to lighten up the reality for himself.

Cami put her hands on either side of his face, thumbing his cheeks, savoring the feel of his skin and the look of his face.   
“Because I think this was more for you than it was for me. I wanted to be able to do something for you, make you feel happy.” Cami felt tears rise with the lump in her throat.   
“Dearest Camille, you have already succeeded with that.” Klaus wiped the escaping tears, pulling her to him one last time and memorizing the feel of her lips against his, the sound of her breath when she cannot quite catch it, carding his rough hands through sunny hair. He felt selfish, _greedy_ even. He was suddenly scared of his inability to imagine going forward without her. 

_Somebody's got to sacrifice,_

_If this whole thing's going to turn out right_

Klaus approached the newly engraved stone that sat with the other O’Connell’s, the newest name hitting deep down in Klaus’s heart. He took his hand and rubbed over the inscription, “The privilege of loving you is something I never thought I’d have been worthy to earn. The pleasure truly was mine, Cami. _I love you too.”_

_Oh I would bleed to love her,_

_Bleed to love her_

_Oh I would bleed to love her_

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading ! Please leave a comment and/or kudos if you enjoyed (:  
> I don’t know why I wrote this I’m so sad ): also I know (unfortunately) Cami dies anyways but honestly when I first watched I really thought she wasn’t going to go through with it and just wanted to see how it could’ve played out.


End file.
